A Time To Heal
by frodoschick
Summary: The Sohmas have always needed healing. So when it is their turn, will they step up to the challenge?


My second Furuba fanfic! YAY!

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing Furuba...nothing at all...

* * *

Dedication- To Tohru and Kyo! Such a cute couple...Sadly, this story is not about them...

* * *

It was a warm summer's night...it was so warm and cozy. Suddenly...in the section of town not favored by others, the screams of a girl are heard. The unsavory people pass by without paying any attention. 

"Stop, Papa, PLEASE!" There was a loud thunk, and the screams stopped. There was a tinking of glass falling to the ground...heavy, labored breathing...

"That'll teach you, you wench." The slurred mutterings come from an apartment door, where a man is shoving a body out into the street. "You never kept up your end...Devil take you, and all your unnaturalness!" He gave the body a final kick, and as the arm cleared the doorway, he slammed the door shut. The sharp orange light that had been cast into the street was shut off...and no hope remained for the girl, left like garbage on the curb...

* * *

Yuki looked up to see Tohru coming out of the office building where she worked. He smiled warmly, and so very princely, took her school-bag upon his own shoulder. 

"I'm sorry I'm so late, they needed someone to mop out the bathrooms, as Himeno got off sick today." Yuki smiled again.

"It's really no trouble, Honda-san. I enjoy waiting for you." Tohru blushed a little, but they started walking. They started to talk about teachers, homework, the garden, many many things that can pop into a teenager's head in the summer. But their idle chatter left them wandering and somehow...they wandered into the unfavored section. Yuki noticed this when he saw an unfamiliar street sign.

"Honda-san, we are walking the wrong way." he observed. "We should turn back..." He suddenly noticed that Tohru was staring at something on the ground a few feet in front of them. The lack of streetlights let no light on the figure, but Tohru had a sinking suspicion that it was human.

"What is that?" she asked, taking a step closer. That's when the bundle groaned. Tohru immediately rushed to their side. Yuki dashed after her.

"Honda-san, what-?" He stopped, for he saw what. A young girl, no older than Momiji, beaten, bruised and bleeding on the pavement. Her eyes were barely open, and they were glazed. She was shivering in her shorts and tank top. Her hair was all different lengths and a strange blue color. Her feet were just as badly off as the rest of her and she was trying hard to breathe. As Tohru tried hard to communicate with her, Yuki whipped out his cell-phone. He speed-dialed Hatori.

"Hatori, some-one's been injured badly! We need your help! We're on the corner of Sassafras and Cambium..."

* * *

What seemed like an eternity later, a silver car screeched to a stop next to Yuki, Tohru and the girl. Several people burst out of it. Haa-san, Ayaa, Shigure, and Kyo all came to the rescue. As Hatori bent to establish her vitals, Shigure and Ayaa brought out a box of supplies, and Kyo knelt next to them. 

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes taking in the gashes and blood.

"We don't know," said Yuki, lifting her head a little so Hatori could get her pulse. "Tohru and I just found her like this."

"Why would someone beat her so badly?' asked Tohru, her eyes pricking with tears. "She's so little..."

"People do things, Honda-san." said Yuki, brushing away memories of a dark room and a familiar yet evil voice torturing him. "It's not up to us to decide why. We just need to help them as much as possible."

"She needs hospitalization." said Hatori, sitting back on his heels. "She's in very bad shape." Suddenly the girl's eyes flew open. They were as blue as the Caribbean sea...

"No..." she rasped. "No...he'll...he'll find me there..." Then the eyes grew dim, and once again she went limp.

"Then where do we take her...?" asked Tohru, her heart bleeding for this girl.

"Well...I do have an extra room..." said Shigure, pensively.

* * *

_An Hour Later..._

* * *

Hatori brought out the bandages, and antiseptic. Tohru gulped down her fears and held up the girl's right arm, her fingers sliding on the pus and blood. Hatori was as gentle as a lamb, cleaning and disinfecting. A few times the girl moaned and twisted in her unconscious state, but not enough for Hatori to deter his task. As he wound the bandages around her arm, he too wondered why someone would beat her so heavily. _Did she cross a gang...? _Answers to such questions would only be answered when she revived. 

"Will...will she be alright...?" asked Tohru, her eyes big.

Hatori only shrugged. Several members of the Chinese zodiac looked in, worried and puzzled. Momiji looked at the girl with her dark blue hair, and his heart hurt.

Suddenly, Hatori's elbow knocked over the bottle of antiseptic, and an acidic smell flooded the room. The girl sat bolt upright, and began to thrash.

"No!" she screamed, her voice raspy and harsh. "No! No hospital! He'll find me! He'll find me!" She continued to shriek and twist, making it impossible for anyone to help her. Hatori was knocked backwards by her flying fists and Tohru quickly backed away.

Momiji slipped in, ducked underneath her flailing arms, and began to hum a song in her ear. Slowly, her thrashings ceased, her screams softened, and her body relaxed. Hatori was able once more to try to heal her, but Momiji stayed where he was, humming his song.

The girl began to sleep, and she moved her head closer to Momiji, and if he slowed in his song she began to whimper. Hatori was able to finish bandaging her without difficultly. Momiji stayed by her side, as she fell into an even deeper slumber. Momiji slowly stopped his song, and the girl smiled slightly as Momiji brushed her hair from her eyes.

* * *

So, is it any good...? I love fruits basket soooooooo much! 


End file.
